militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
41st Flying Training Squadron
The 41st Flying Training Squadron (41 FTS) is part of the 14th Flying Training Wing based at Columbus Air Force Base, Mississippi. It operates T-6 Texan II aircraft conducting flight training. Mission The 41st Flying Training Squadron's mission is to train future Air Force military aviators in Specialized Undergraduate Pilot Training Phase 2 in the T-6A. Additionally, the 41 FTS trains several foreign military pilots each year in the T-6, through both Foreign Military Sales program and the international Aviation Leadership Program. To accomplish its mission, the 41 FTS annually flies over 17,200 sorties and 22,000 flight hours. The squadron also qualifies and sustains 80-90 mission-ready T-6 instructor pilots. The 41 FTS is renowned for the quality of their instructor force and are the Air Force's premier T-6 flying squadron. The "Flying Buzzsaws" are currently commanded by Lt Col Lee "Stroker" Gentile http://www.columbus.af.mil/library/factsheets/factsheet.asp?id=5231 History The 41st flew antisubmarine patrols off the coast of Washington from, 14 December 1941 – 21 January 1942. It then went on to fly combat sorties including patrol, escort, and close air support in Southwest and Western Pacific areas from, 23 July 1942 – 14 August 1945. The squadron also flew air defense of Japan during the Korean War. It conducted academic training for pilots and managed the accelerated copilot enrichment training program from, 1990–1991 and has conducted student flight training since 1998. Lineage * Constituted 41st Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 22 Dec 1939 : Activated on 1 Feb 1940 : Re-designated: 41st Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942 : Re-designated: 41st Fighter Squadron, Single-Engine on 14 Feb 1944 : Re-designated: 41st Fighter-Interceptor Squadron '''on 20 Jan 1950 : Re-designated: Discontinued, and inactivated, on 8 Mar 1960 * Re-designated '''41st Flying Training Squadron on 1 Jan 1990 : Activated on 10 Jan 1990 : Inactivated on 15 May 1991 * Activated on 1 Oct 1998. Assignments * 31st Pursuit Group, 1 Feb 1940 * 35th Pursuit (later, 35th Fighter; 35th Fighter-Interceptor) Group, 15 Jan 1942 : Attached to 6162d Air Base Wing, 1 Dec 1950-25 Jun 1951 * 327th Air Division, 1 Oct 1957-8 Mar 1960 * 64th Flying Training Wing, 10 Jan 1990-15 May 1991 * 14th Operations Group, 1 Oct 1998–Present Stations *Bolling Field, Washington, D.C. (1940) *Selfridge Field, Michigan (1940–1941) *Baer Field, Indiana (1941) *Paine Field, Washington (1941–1942) * Archerfield Airport (Brisbane), Australia, (1942) * Ballarat Airport, Ballarat, Australia, (1942) * Mount Gambier Airfield, Mount Gambier, Australia, (1942) * Bankstown Airfield, Bankstown, Australia, (1942) * Rogers (Rarona) Airfield (30 Mile Drome), Port Moresby, New Guinea, (1942–1943) * Tsili Tsili (Tsile-Tsile) Airfield, New Guinea, (1943) * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, (1943–1944) * Gusap Airfield, New Guinea, (1944) * Kornasoren (Yebrurro) Airfield Noemfoor, Schouten Islands, New Guinea, (1944) * Owi Airfield, Schouten Islands, Netherlands East Indies, (1944) * Wama Airfield, Morotai, Netherlands East Indies, (1944–1945) * Mangaldan Airfield, Mangaldan, Luzon, Philippines, (1945) * Lingayen Airfield, Lingayen Luzon, Philippines, (1945) * Clark Field, Luzon, Philippines, (1945) * Yontan Airfield, Okinawa, (1945) *Irumagawa Air Base, Japan (1945–1950) *Yokota Air Base, Japan (1950) *Johnson Air Base, Japan (1950–1954) **Detachment: Misawa Air Base, Japan (6 September 1950-August 1951) **Detachment: Niigata Air Base, Japan (c. 25 May 1951 – 31 October 1954) *Yokota Air Base, Japan (1954–1956) *Andersen Air Force Base, Guam (1956–1960) *Reese Air Force Base, Texas (1990–1991) *Columbus Air Force Base, Mississippi (1998–Present) Aircraft operated *P-35 Guardsman (1940–1941) *P-39 Airacobra (1941–1943) *P-400 (1942–1944) *P-38 Lightning (1943) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1944–1945) *P-51 Mustang (1945–1950) *F-80 Shooting Star (1950–1953) * F-86D Sabre Interceptor (1953–1960) *T-38 Talon (1990–1991) *T-37 Tweet (1998–2008) *T-6 Texan II (2006–present) Operations *World War II References Notes Bibliography *41st Flying Training Squadron History *41st Flying Training Squadron Website See also Category:Military units and formations in Mississippi Flying Training 0041